Pleasantville
by gooodkarma
Summary: Bella moves all of the time because of her mother's choice in guys. There new house is at Pleasantville, where everything is too...perfect
1. Chapter 1

It had started with a simple fight

"Mom! Everyone gets an F once in a while!" I yelled.

She glared, hands planted firmly on her hips, "No! I will have none of this! I am not everybody!"

This was Pleasantville, where everything was supposed to be, _pleasant_, but it was far from that.

Okay, so I lied, no one here gets bad grades.

NO ONE!

The teacher was so shocked, she almost shi- "Bella are you listening?" "Yes! Yes I am!"

Okay, Okay, lets rewind, go back to before that.

"Mom!" no answer. "MOOOOOOOOM!" no answer.

I stomped up the stairs, growling under my breath about mom being deaf.

I reach the top and slammed over the door. "I cannot believe I had to find-" I stopped mid-sentence.

Mom was on the floor, curled up in a ball, sobbing her eyes out.

"Mom?" I asked softly.

She looked up; her eyes were red and puffy, mascara running down her cheeks.

"That bastard!" she screeched and stood up, only to shatter the vase, and throw a chair.

I ducked and the chair hit the wall where my head had been two seconds ago, the wood splintered and I gulped.

Oh great, I knew what was coming next.

"Ohh oh ohhhhh," she moaned.

"Why? Why does this always happen to me?" "Shh shhh," I said, trying to calm her down.

"They always leave me, WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" she screamed.

"Nothings wrong," I said in a soothing voice.

"Should I go get the chocolate?" I asked.

She nodded and sniffled.

I sighed.

I knew exactly what was going to happen by heart.

First mom would eat lots and lots of chocolate, and I mean like a horse, or a pregnant woman.

Then she would work out like crazy, which meant she worked out her fingers using the remote, and I'm talking about watching TV 24/7 and sobbing over love stories and chick flicks, a soothing medicine that cured over a thousand heart broken women out there, also a family recipe.

The Swan women have had a history of dating asswh- "Bella!" yelled mom.

Oh yeah, blanket.

Forgot.

I ran and grabbed a blanket and got her set up in front of the TV.

Then I went to my room to stare out my window and think.

I called up Grace, my best friend, or at least as close of a friend as you can get when you move a lot like me.

"Hello?" "Hi Grace," "Oh hey, guess what-" I cut her off and said in a rush.

"Listen, I'm moving." Silence at the other end of the line.

"Hello?" "This better be a joke," said Grace.

"No, I'm not joking, do you really think I would joke about this kind of thing?" I asked.

More silence.

Then shouting.

After some sobbing.

"How could you do this to me?" "I don't have any other friends!" "I'm destined to me a loser forever!" "No no," I said, trying to sooth her.

"You'll make other friends quickly-" The dial tone.

She hung up on me.

I saw that coming.

I guess I would just let her cool off and read a little.

I yawned and looked at the clock, 2:30 a.m. I had school tomorrow too, but I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight with Mom sobbing loudly in the next room.

Guess I'm gonna pull an all-nighter.

It didn't matter anyway since we were moving soon.

I stood up and stretched and decided to get dressed.

I shoveled cereal in my mouth with one hand and held a book in the other, scanning the lines I managed to spill milk on the front of my shirt.

"Ah man," I groaned and wiped it off, there was still a stain.

I stood up to go change.

What the heck? It doesn't matter! Then sat back down.

"Mom! I'm taking your car!" I yelled over my shoulder. She wouldn't care anyway since she was busy upstairs feeling sorry for herself.

It was a shiny cute little pale yellow bug. I angled into the car and started the engine, before I knew it I had arrived to my school.


	2. Chapter 2

The nightmare of saying goodbye to a fuming and unforgiving Grace was now thankfully of the past.

She had ignored me the whole time through lunch.

I was really pissed at the end and just ditched the rest of my periods, it didn't matter since it was the last day here anyway, plus, this was the first time I'd ever ditched. Okay I lied, it's like my 8th time but shhh, don't tell mom, she likes to believe she's a good parent.

Don't get me wrong, she great, its just I think I became emotionally scarred when I woke up to find the principal in our kitchen in one of dad's old bath robes, which I wonder why mom still has.

Dad had just up and left one day, I was at school and mom was at work, we came back to find half of his clothes missing, a hastily scribbled 'goodbye' note telling us not to search for him because he didn't want us to find him, and the extra few hundred that we kept in the cookie jar was missing.

Not only that, he had withdrawn ALL of the money in our family bank account and to make it worse, he had run away with my babysitter who had just got out of high school, and he had taken all of mom's good jewelry including the wedding ring that his now deceased grandmother had given to him to propose to mom with.

Dad was a forbidden topic in the Swan household.

I crawled into bed suddenly feeling very tired, I woke up to find my mom's face looming in on me about 1 centimeter away from my face.

I screamed and we bumped heads, "Ow, what were you doing watching me like that, that was creepy." I said as I rubbed my new sore spot.

"Well I was just about to wake you up," she said, rubbing her head too, but I knew she was really listening in on my conversations with myself, since I talked in my sleep, and I also happened to act out my dream.

"What was I dreaming about, because I don't remember," I asked with a yawn. "Something about a potato launcher," she mumbled. "Oh and I was thinking we could have a girls day," said mom brightly, trying to make up for her little breakdown earlier.

Okay, little was an understatement.

She had thrown a chair at my head. "Okay, I guess," I said with a shrug.

I knew what was going to happen next, she was going to buy me lots of clothes and jewelry and then she was going to think she was off the hook. Nah uh! I would take care of that later.

We walked up the street. "Its like temptation follows after me," mom continued.

"Everywhere I go, there's a brownie calling my name."

All of the sudden I heard the unmistakably tune of an ice-cream truck.

"See what I mean?" asked mom.

I laughed hard until I had to clutch both of my sides. 5 minutes later mom was sucking her cherry popsicle and I was licking my vanilla cone, some things never change. This was actually fun, and so far, I didn't even have to go shopping! I was pretty happy with that thought until mom burst my bubble.

"Come on, there's a skirt with your name on it," she pointed at the store display and I groaned. "Do I have to?" "Yes Bella, you do, I wanted to spend some quality time-" "Okay, okay," I said. She always did this, sent me on a major guilt trip until I _had_ to do it. There was a good-looking guy behind the counter.

I had barely gotten the word "hi," out of my mouth before mom was all over him. "Heyyy," she purred, leaning against the cash register so that her boobs were in clear view. His eyes were glued to her cleavage. Then, to make it worse, she sucked on the cherry popsicle, who knew a Popsicle was so fascinating? Now his eyes were glued to her mouth.

Oh god! No! Then he finally managed to look up but only to flirt. "You two sisters?" he asked mom. Mom giggled. "Oh heavens no! This is my daughter," she said, shoving me forward, I smiled, embarrassed by her behavior. "So, your daughter drag you here?" he asked, glancing at me. "Well, you know teenagers, always gotta have the newest shoes," she said breathlessly.

I glared at mom, if looks could kill she would be having convulsions right now. No, she would already be having her funeral.

She pretended not to notice. #1 the guy behind the counter was about my age, a year or two older perhaps, #2 MOM had DRAGGED ME here, not the other way around #3 seeing mom flirt made me want to barf

Finally, when they were they were done exchanging numbers, mom said, "Lets go watch a movie," "No," I growled. I was totally not in the mood after watching mom flirt for nearly an hour until another customer had started to loudly voice her opinion on the guy behind the counter's way of working.

"Please, pleeeeeeeeease, pleaseeeeeeeeeee," After listening to her beg and whine for nearly 20 minutes, I finally gave it. "Okay, whatever," she beamed and threw her arms around me. We ended up getting tickets to see Juno, good movie but bad choice to see with your mother, very awkward.

When the movie had ended mom had asked, "Never make the same mistake as I did," "Use a rubber," That sent me into a fit of tears, I was that mistake. "Ohh, honey, I didn't mean it like that," I ran upstairs and slammed the door. I HATE GIRLS DAY!


End file.
